Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and, more particularly, to a system and method for link training of a backplane physical layer device operating in simplex mode.
Introduction
Data communication networks continue to expand in reach and capacity. The continual evolution of data communication networks presents continuing challenges in coordinating the transport of various forms of network traffic from various sources. Today's networks encompass vast computing data centers in an enterprise environment. Within such an environment, a substantial amount of data traffic is carried over backplane devices in chassis-based systems. Challenges continue to arise in ensuring the reliability of communication as transmission data rates continue to increase in accordance with next generation transmission technologies.